Merry Christmas!
by Aki likes turtles
Summary: It's Christmas! Eren invites all his old friends and their kids! Eren is married to Levi and they have 3 kids! How will they react to Eren's friends kids? [Past M-Preg, Levi/Eren, Jean/Armin, Connie/Sasha, YAOI don't like don't read! One-Shot, COVER IMAGE NOT MINE]


**A:N/ Merry Late Christmas guys! Sorry this is late... Uh yeaah ill try to update my other stories as soon as I can! I'll try so yeah onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

**Pairings: Levi/Eren, Jean/Armin, and Connie/Sasha (what its a cute pairing in my opinion.)**

**~STORY START~**

"Mom! Mom!" someone said. Oh no, was it that day agian? No, I don't smell blood and there aren't any screams. "Mommy! Wake up!" a higher voice called. "Ngh... Wha?" I sat up, wiping my eyes groggly, only to see two kids. "Mom! Hurry up! It's Christmas! I wanna open my presents!" the older one yelled. "Yeah! And I'm hungry! I hate Daddy's cooking! He burns everything!" the younger one cried. "What was that about my cooking?" Levi said walking into the room. "Ah! Nothing Daddy! Your cooking is amazing!" the young one said sweetly. "If you think coal is good, then yeah, Dad's food is good." the older one snorted.

I guess you're kind of confused right? Well I'll introduce you to the two boys sitting on my lap arguing with their father about his cooking. The older one is named Eld Jaeger, 8 years old. Levi got to name him. Eld has brown hair and tan skin like me, but has his fathers' cold raven eyes. Eld's personality is cold, cruel, hot-headed, but is a huge teddy-bear when his younger siblings are involved. He's Levi and I into one, and he's the oldest. Next is Alexander Jaeger, 5 years old. Both Levi and I named him. Alexander is the spitting image of his father, but with bright green eyes. Even though Alexander is the spitting image of his father he acts nothing like him. Alexander doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He's sweet, caring, and talkative. The only thing they have in common is a cleaning addiction. I never understand why... Lastly, is our youngest daughter Petra Karla Jaeger, 2 years old. Levi and I argued for months about her name until Armin and Mikasa reminded us that she could have a middle name. Petra looks exactly like Levi and I into one, but has Mikasa's personality. Petra has raven colored hair, but it's messy like mine, her eyes are a bright green but always look tired or annoyed like Levi, and her skin isn't pale but it isn't tan, it's in the middle. Petra's personality is cold like Mikasa's and she throws a hissy fit if someone besides Levi, Mikasa, Armin, me, or her brothers are holding her. Sometimes I can't even calm her down, it's always Alexander, Mikasa, or Armin that calms her down. Lastly, is my husband Levi. We got married after I closed Wall Maria. Soon, Eld was born. All my friends were okay with it and surprisingly it was Armin throwing a fit and not Mikasa when we got married. When we had Eld neither Levi or I had a clue what to do, so we always asked Armin. With Alexander we were a bit better. But, finally right now with Petra we're pros.

"Oi, brat. Get up and start cooking. Armin, Sasha, Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa are going to be here soon." Levi ordered. "Yeah, yeah. Go wake up Petra and feed her. Alexander go with your dad incase he needs help." I told Alexander softly. "Okay Mommy!" he replied, pecking me on the cheek. "Come on Eld. You're helping me cook." I ordered Eld. "Ah man. Really? I don't wa-" I cut him off using one of my 'I will not hesitate to kill you if you disobey' glares. He gluped and followed behind me.

As soon as the food was done Alexander came running into the room. "Mommy! Can I have some cake?" he asked using his best puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Only one okay. I don't want you sneaking in here trying to steal food like Aunt Sasha." I sighed, handing him and Eld a piece. "Yay~ Thank you Mommy! And don't worry I won't turn into Auntie Sasha!" he giggled, biting into his piece. "Thanks Mom." Eld said, walking out of the room, while muching on his cake. "Wait! Eld!" Alexander cried running out to follow him. Levi came into the kitchen holding Petra, who was trying to yank on his hair. "Eren, can you please hold her?" Levi asked, not even letting me answer by handing me Petra. "Sure Levi." I chuckled kissing him on the lips. "Momma! Aunt Mi-Mi?" Petra asked. I chuckled at Mikasa's nickname. "Aunt Mi-Mi is coming later sweet-heart." I cooed. Someone knocked on our door. "Speak of the devil." I mumbled walking towards the door.

But, it wasn't Mikasa. "Hey Eren! Hi Petra!" Armin cooed. "Armin! I thought you were Mikasa!" I greeted him, handing him Petra. Petra squealed with delight, playing with Armin's hair. "Where's Horseface and Marco?" I asked. "Marco's coming later with Jean. Jean said they'll be here soon" Armin said walking into the house. As soon as we sat down the door was knocked on agian. "I'll get it!" Alexander yelled, walking towards the door. "Marco! Uncle Jean! Come in!" Alexander grinned, welcoming them in. "U-um... Merry Christmas Alexander!" Marco said, blushing as he handed Alexander his present. "Aw! Thank's Marco!" Alexander cried, hugging Marco. Marco was even redder now when he hugged Alexander back. "Hey sport! Merry Christmas!" Jean said, ruffling Alexander's hair.

I'll tell you about Jean and Armin's kid. His name is Marco Kirschtein. He's a sweet kid. Almost like... _that_ Marco... Bad side is he looks like Horseface. Good thing he didn't get his dad's horseface and personality. Marco's 7. Two years older than Alexander. I swear Marco has a crush on Alexander. Not that I mind, it's just that he's stuck in the friend zone... Maybe he'll get out of it this year...

"Mommy! Me and Marco are gonna go to my room and play!" Alexander told me while walking up the stairs to go to his room. "Okay! But, come down as soon as everyone is here!" I called back. "Hey Eren." Jean greeted. "Oh god. It's you. Don't get to close to me. Your horseface annoys me." I said, trying to annoy him. "What did you say!?" Jean yelled getting closer. "I said you have a horseface! What are you stupid now too!?" I yelled back. "G-guys! It's Christmas you two shouldn't fight!" Armin cried breaking us up. "Fine. Only because it's Christmas." Jean snorted. "Yeah. Only cause it's Christmas." I agreed. "I'M HERE!" someone cried opening the door. "Oh god no." I groaned. "EREN! How are the little titans! Er... I mean kids!" Hanji yelled coming up to me. "Fine. Oh Levi is in the kitchen if you want to see him." I said pointing to the kitchen. "Levi~" Hanji called walking towards the kitchen. "Hello Eren." Erwin said walking into the house. "Oh! Hello Commandor Erwin!" I saluted. "Eren. It's fine you don't have to salute me. And where's Levi? We have to talk about some things." Erwin asked. "Heh, sorry old habits die hard. And Levi's in the kitchen. Currently dieing because of Hanji." I laughed. "Okay thanks." he said walking into the kitchen. "Hey Eren who else is left?" Armin asked. "Oh, um Mikasa and Sasha." I said. Someone knocked on the door. "There they are!" I smiled walking to the door to open it. "Hey Uncle Eren!" Sasha's girl, Monika said. "Merry Christmas Uncle Eren!" Sasha's boy, Markus said. "Merry Christmas twins! Where's your Mom and Dad?" I asked. "Well Dad is trying to get Mom to not eat the cake we brought..." Monika said. "Yeah, it's an ugly sight!" Markus agreed.

These are Connie's and Sasha's kids. Their twins. Monika is the older, louder, meaner, cockier one. Markus is the younger, sweeter, shyer one. Monika is the exact version of Connie but looks like Sasha. Markus is neither Sasha or Connie. He only has Sasha's appitete. Their both 7. And Eld might have a crush on Markus.

"Connieeee. I wanted to eat the caaaake." Sasha whinned. "No. Sasha it's for the party." Connie said back. "B-but I'm hungry!" Sasha cried. "Mom! You just had bread!" both Monika and Markus said, scowling at their mother. "Aha! Come in guys!" I said before they could start fighting. "Hey Eren!" Connie said walking into the house. "Where's the food?!" Sasha asked running inside. "No! Sasha no food for you!" I yelled smacking her away from the kitchen. "B-but!" she cried. "No." I scowled. "Eld! Come down!" I cried. "Ugh! Why! I don't want to!" Eld yelled back. "R-really Eld?" Markus called out, almost near tears, thinking that Eld didn't want to see him. There was a silence before a bang was heard upstairs and Eld came running down the stairs. "Hey Markus." Eld said trying to sound smooth. I snickered at his attempt. Eld shot me a glare before Markus gave Eld a huge hug. "Merry Christmas Eld!" he grinned. "Merry Christmas Markus." Eld smiled softly before giving Markus a kiss on the lips. "W-what!? N-nh! I-idiot!" Markus yelled blushing while running away to Monika. I walked over to Eld. "So. Markus?" I asked. "S-shut up!" Eld yelled, blushing. "Oi! Eld! You kissed my brother!? You idiot! I'll kill you!" Monika yelled stomping over to Eld. Oh, did I forget to mention Monika is really protective of Markus. "M-Monika! C-calm down!" Markus yelled trying to stop his twin. "I don't care! How dare someone touch you!" she yelled. "N-no! Monika! I-I actually kinda liked it..." Markus blushed. "WHAT!" Monika screamed. "See he liked it. Is that a problem?" Eld smirked. "I swear to god Eld. If you hurt my little brother I will kill you." Monika hissed. "Monika, I'm only younger then you by 5 minutes." Markus said. "Gah! You know what I mean!" Monika yelled putting her hands up. "No I don't." Markus said.

Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Levi called. I went to the door to make sure Mikasa and Levi don't try to kill each other. "Levi." Mikasa glared. "Mikasa." Levi glared back. "Aunt Mikasa!" Alexander cried, running up to her. "Hey Alexander!" Mikasa greeted picking him up. Alexander is really short for his age, thanks to Levi. "Merry Christmas!" Alexander smiled. "Hey Mikasa. Come inside." I welcomed her in. "Hey Eren." she said, setting Alexander down to hug me. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Alexander said, cutting off our moment. "Ah okay. I'm hungry too!" I chuckled walking into the kitchen.

Everyone was seated at the table. I was sitting next to Levi, Hanji and Erwin were next to him. Mikasa was sitting on my other side with Petra. Armin and Jean were sitting on the other side. Marco next to them. Alexander was sitting next to Marco, I think they were holding hands, finally. Sasha and Connie were next to Marco. Markus was sitting next to Eld, holding hands. Monika was sitting across from Eld, glaring at him the whole time. "Okay! Who's hungry!?" I asked. Everyone's hand shot up. "Let's get food then!" I laughed.

Everyone was soon seated agian happily eating. Except Sasha, who was practically inhaling her food. "Hey Eren! Did you cook all of this?" Hanji asked. "Yeah! You know, because Levi burns everything when he tries to cook. Once he even burned his cereal." I laughed. "What! No! I thought Heichou was all powerful!" Hanji snickered. "Only in killing titans! In the kitchen, I'm the Heichou and he's the brat!" I snickered. Everyone around the table laughed, even Levi but he just smiled.

As soon as we finished all the kids ran into the living room to open presents. "I wonder what I got!" Alexander squealed. "I don't care anymore! I got Markus as my present so I'm good!" Eld grinned, grabbing Markus towards him. "I-idiot." Markus said, blushing.

Eld got a new Survey Corps cloak from Levi, I got him a new sling-shot, Markus got him a 3D-MG chain for his bag, Alexander got him new boots, and Petra gave him a drawing. Alexander got a new jacket from Levi, I got him a coupon to his favorite bakery (let me tell you that place is expensive!), Marco got him a horse plushie, and Petra gave him her favorite blankie. I gave Levi a new shirt because his old ones are stained with blood. Alexander gave him a clay statue of Levi killing titans, Eld wasn't rude to him the whole day so I guess that counts as a present, and Petra gave him a kiss and didn't throw a fit. I got a new horse from Levi and a kiss, Alexander tried to bake me cake, Eld wasn't mean or cruel to people so still a present, and Petra also gave me a kiss and babbled 'I love you.'

It was finally time for everyone to leave Armin and Jean were first, they said Marco had school tommorow. Alexander gave Marco a kiss on the cheek and a hug saying that he'll see Marco tommorow. Next, Mikasa had to go she said that Commander Pixis wanted to talk to her. Afte, Mikasa Hanji and Erwin left, Hanji saying that she had to do more research and Erwin said he has to see the new Survey Corps recruits. Lastly, Sasha and Connie had to go saying that Monika and Markus had horse-back riding school in the morning. Eld grabbed Markus by the waist and pulled him into a hug and gave Markus a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tommorow." Eld whispered in Markus's ear. "Idiot!" Markus yelled running towards Monika. "But, yeah I'll see you tommorow." Markus said blushing. I pulled Levi to the side and asked if we gave Eld and Alexander their surprises. "Yeah we should." he said. "Eld! Alexander! Go to the back we have a surprise for you guys!" I told them. "Okay Mom!" they both answered walking towards the backyard.

"What! No! Dad, Mom you shouldn't have!" Eld screamed running towards one of the Survey Corps horses. "Well we did." Levi chuckled. "OH MY GOD. OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. THANKYOU. THANKYOU. OHMYGOSHTHANKYOU." Alexander yelled hugging both Levi and I before running towards his horse. "HE IS SO AWESOME!" Alexander screamed. "Yes yes we know." Levi chuckled. "Okay guys! Off to bed with you! You can play with the horses tommorow." I laughed. "Awww okay..." both Eld and Alexander said going inside to bed. "I'll go put Petra to sleep. I'll be back." I told Levi, with a kiss on the lips.

"Man, today was amazing." I smiled holding Levi's hand, cuddling with him on the couch. "I know, for once no one got hurt or died." Levi chuckled kissing me on the head. "I wish more days were like this." I sighed. "I know brat. I wish too." Levi said. "Well, it's late. Let's go to bed." I said, standing up. "Wait, Eren." "Hm?" I turned to see Levi stand up and kiss me passionately. "Nngh. Ah! Levi!" I gasped, as Levi's hand went up my shirt. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Levi groaned in my ear. "Ngh! S-sure." I moaned following him. Oh how I wish more days were like this.

**A:N/ And done! I'm so sorry I cock-blocked at the end... I was gonna right a lemon... buuuuut my lemon skills suck... **ಠ**_**ಠ **... Well! Merry **_**Kirsch**_**tmas and have a Happy New Ymir! See what I did there? No? okay... Aki out! Bye!**

_**~Aki~**_


End file.
